Il Tuo Bacio
by Jammed Radio
Summary: -Your Kiss- Short one shots of the different meaning between kisses. A kiss on the lips means... Derek
1. Sulla mano

Fresh start to a brand new summer. Thought of it after receiving another chain letter.

Pairing: Tyler&Leslie

Trauma Center (c) Atlus

* * *

_A kiss on the hand means…_

Tyler Chase was hopeless romantic, albeit an unusual one. He loved to add spark to the classic romantic gestures even at the cost of possibly losing a limb or two… He could remember a time when he wanted to surprise Leslie on their anniversary that he—

That's another story.

Amy watched with bemusement from her window as her older brother opened the door for his long-term girlfriend, Leslie Sears.

"Evenin', Les," Tyler Chase said with a smile.

The woman in her late twenties returned the smile with one of her own. Tonight was the banquet that celebrated one year of defeating Delphi and GUILT. The honored guests were all of the Caduceus USA staff and many members of the other branches had flown in just to celebrate. To honor the occasion, Leslie Sears had dressed especially nice for the evening in a lilac evening gown that shined all the way from the waist down.

She took notice of what her counterpart was wearing. His tie was absent, but the handkerchief in his coat pocket matched the same shade of purple as her dressed. His normally wild, loose blonde hair was slicked back into a ponytail, ending in the fine curls that usually hung around the man's shoulders. His face was clean shaven.

"You look very handsome tonight, Tyler."

Tyler looked crestfallen. "Only handsome? I was expecting something like breathtakingly gorgeous that borderlines perfectly stunningly handsome."

"Did you look all of those words up for yourself?"

"No! Of course not!" Tyler shouted in his defense. His brown eyes softened slightly before he took her hand and kissed it gently. "You look absolutely resplendently beautiful."

Leslie blushed as she giggled. "Resplendently? Now I know you had to have looked that one up!"

Tyler smiled as he took hold of the hand he kissed and grinned at the green-haired beauty that happened to be his date. "What can I say? I saved the best words for last."

…_I adore you.

* * *

_

Long time no see! It's been a year since I've written due to school, so hopefully I haven't gotten too rusty.

This will be a 5-8 chapter oneshot series. Please look forward to the rest!

- Jammed Radio


	2. Sulla guancia

No Pairing; Angie&Sidney friendship

Trauma Center (c) Atlus

* * *

_A kiss on the cheek means…_

Sidney was very unsure of what he was doing when he invited the blonde nurse on a trip to the mall. He could remember the look on Angie Thompson's face when he asked her if she would like to go shopping with him and see a movie. It was almost as if he was asking her on a date.

The blonde's green eyes practically bulged and her mouth literally dropped as far as humanly possible. The only word she could get out was, "yes". Due to the shock of Sidney Kasal, the uptight chief of Caduceus, asking her out, she barely had time to even consider the fact she was steadily dating Derek Stiles.

"Hello, Ms. Thompson," Sidney addressed formally when he arrived at her doorstep. Angie smiled back. "Thank you for accompanying me."

Angie's green eyes twinkled. "Of course, Sidney. But we're off work, just call me Angie."

Tints of red began to appear on the older man's face as he forced out a "right".

"So, what's your plan, Sidney?"

"Plan?" Sidney asked inquisitively.

Angie giggled. "You must have a plan for our _date_." she said slyly.

"D-date?! I'm sorry, Ms. Thompson! You have got it all wrong!"

The short, quiet giggles soon gave way to bold laughter. "I'm sorry, Chief, you are just too much fun to _not_ tease." She coughed in order to compose herself. "But you really do need an idea of what to do on a date if you're planning to ask this mystery woman out."

Sidney pushed his glasses further up his nose and ducked his head slightly after embarrassing himself. "Right. What do you suppose I do?"

"A good place to start is a quiet dinner at a nice restaurant and follow it up with a movie and maybe stop by a place for dessert."

"So malls are a bad place for dates?"

"First dates… yes. It's noisy and impossibly hard to get to know one another." Angie stated with confidence and the experience to back it up. "However, since we're here, we can at least figure out topics to talk about and do some shopping! Derek's been wanting a new oxford shirt after he got blood on the last one."

After deciding upon several topics to converse about that Sidney was both fairly knowledgeable and interested in, Angie proceeded in dragging him to several stores to buy a new outfit for his date as well as the oxford shirt for Derek. It was already nine o'clock when Sidney walked Angie back to her door.

"Thank you, Angie. I appreciate your help." Angie smiled, but raised an eyebrow as Sidney began to dig in his coat pocket until he produced a small box. "A token of my gratitude," he explained, handing the velvet covered box into the blonde's hand.

"You didn't have to." she told him, pushing the gift back.

"I did." Sidney insisted, firmly handing the box back.

Angie smiled to herself, knowing debating was futile. "Well, thank you, Sidney. I had fun." She tiptoed to reach Sidney's height and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Good night, Chief."

Sidney nodded, a slight smile on his face. "Good night, Ms. Thompson."

…_I just want to be friends.

* * *

_

Angie and Sidney friendship. I thought, after reading a chapter from TCGeek's Tales of Caduceus with Leslie and Sidney friendship, Angie and Sidney can be friends too! Anyways, I liked how in the chapter, Sidney was kinda clueless about women so he's clueless in this series too! Yay for cluelessness!

Plus, making Angie tease Sidney was fun. And Sidney is such a gentlemen for giving Angie a present as a thank you. It seems like him; hopefully he didn't turn out too OOC. Still Derek&Angie forever!!! :)

- Jammed Radio


	3. Sul collo

Pairing: Greg&Cybil

Trauma Center (c) Atlus

* * *

_A kiss on the neck means…_

Their date was perfect. The meal was cooked wonderfully. The dessert was absolutely superb. Now, to walk off all the calories, the two adults had chosen to take the long way back to the parked car by going through a park they passed by earlier.

"You look beautiful by the way," Greg added, as he gave another once over at his date.

"I think you're running out of things to say, Greg." Cybil teased, but still slightly blushing from his repeated compliment. "You're not looking so bad yourself!" she added as a second thought, stopping to pat down the man's silver tie.

The older Kasal brother laughed, bringing the woman he loved closer. His lips turned into a smile as they prowled closer to her neck, only to be stopped by a sudden jerk. "Hold on, Tiger. This is just supposed to be a walk."

Greg frowned slightly, his eyes begging for permission. "Remind me why we wanted to take the long way to the car?" Greg said, an impatient tone rising in his voice. They arrived quickly at Greg's silver convertible, their passion deterred by the twenty minute drive back to Cybil's apartment.

"Remind me why I shouldn't break up with you?" Cybil asked daringly.

Immediately lost for words, Greg's mood dropped as he pushed the gas pedal down forward and silence began to reign.

After what seemed like hours rather than twenty minutes, Greg got up, opened the passenger's door for Cybil, and began to walk her to her porch. Neither of them said a word.

"Greg—"

Her words turned into a moan as Greg's lips began to work their magic at her neck, hitting a particularly sensitive spot. That one kiss soon turned into ten fierier, sensual ones as Cybil fumbled with her keys and locked the door behind them. Greg, already familiar with Cybil's apartment, led them swiftly to her bedroom while precisely unbuttoning his shirt and watching as it fell to the hallway floor.

Greg dropped Cybil on the comfort of her bedroom mattress, his eyes absolutely feral but continued to have the Greg Kasal mischievousness the man was well known for.

"This is why you shouldn't break up with me."

_…I want you._

_

* * *

_

I honestly can't say I'm happy with this one... I love writing Greg and Cybil, but the whole "I want you" is not a very fluff-filled topic. I tried my best. Hopefully, I didn't botch this chapter up. Greg and Cybil are tied for second on my favorite pairing.

Well, here's my update for today. Look forward to the next one tomorrow!

- Jammed Radio


	4. Sulle orecchie

Pairing: Sidney&Naomi

Trauma Center (c) Atlus

* * *

_A kiss on the ears means…_

Greg first thought his brother was kidding when Sidney Kasal arrived at his office to announce he had a date tomorrow evening. He burst into a roar of laughter, loud enough to disrupt several patients on the third floor—his office resided on the fifth floor of the hospital—and receive a scolding from Cybil who threatened to anesthetize him if he didn't shut up.

"I'm not lying, Greg."

"Well, be sure to bring some evidence with you next time. Apparently, you're the type of person that needs a reason to visit his twin brother." Greg added as he crossed over his desk to lead his brother out of his office.

"Sure. See you later."

"Hey! Sidney!" Greg called out when his brother was halfway down the hall. "Remember! Evidence!"

Sidney glared back at his doppelganger, but smirked when he heard the distinctive yelling of the Iron Vixen telling her husband to shut up.

--

Naomi Kimishima couldn't help but laugh as her date retold the events that had happened the day before. "Dr. Kasal really has no confidence in you." she said when she stopped laughing.

"That's my brother for you."

They continued walking down the streets of Angeles Bay in a comfortable silence, taking in the breathtaking view of the city's lights.

"So he said he wanted evidence…"

Sidney raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Well, if he knew I was pregnant, would that be evidence enough?"

If Sidney was drinking something, he would have spat it out right there.

The silver-haired woman could not help but chuckle to herself as she lifted her head up to meet her lips with the older man's ear.

"Just kidding."

_…I'm just playing. _

_

* * *

_

Sidney, Greg, and Cybil are back, while Naomi makes her first appearance! Anyways, sorry about the late update. This should have been up yesterday, and I have no idea if I'll be able to post the next chapter tomorrow! Bear with me please!

Last but not least is Derek&Angie's chapter! Look forward to it!

- Jammed Radio


	5. Sulle labbra

Pairing: Derek&Angie, light Tyler&Leslie and Greg&Cybil

Trauma Center (c) Atlus

* * *

_A kiss on the lips means..._

Derek walked into the office, chilled to the bone and shivering. It started snowing last night and the streets were covered in the white flurries. As he stepped inside the on-call room, he took notice of the red and green streamers and miniature Christmas tree on an end table beside the couch. The table was covered in a festive white tablecloth that had little red hats and ornaments on its ends.

Christmas was right around the corner.

A smile spread across his face at the thought. The entire Caduceus group would be spending Christmas at the Kasal's for a night of partying and cooing over the newest addition to the Kasal family, Kari. He couldn't think of a better way to spend his Christmas Eve.

"Morning, Doctor Stiles," Angie Thompson greeted as she walked through the door.

Derek turned to his right and replied, "Good morning, Angie."

Soon enough the duo was met with the long-term couple, Leslie and Tyler, bursting with joy over the upcoming party. However, Sidney Kasal soon came to put a halt to their festivities and eggnog opening as he rushed them into an operating room.

"Ready for two more PGS surgeries?" Derek asked his partner-in-crime.

The blonde returned his smile. "Of course, Doctor."

--

"Derek! Good to see you!" Greg Kasal led the surgeon to the living room with a smile where he was soon greeted by the Iron Vixen.

"Merry Christmas," Cybil said, giving Derek a hug. "But it looks like you've got a long way to go."

Derek quirked an eyebrow. "What do you—"

However, his questions seemed to be answered when a blonde soon walked through the doorway he had just previously entered from. His bespectacled eyes widened as they drunk in the beautiful figure of Angela Thompson.

The normal pink nurses' outfit was gone and in its place was a shimmering blue dress that reached the woman's knees. The blonde's hair created spirals as it led from her head to the waist, brushed back neatly from her face.

"Aren't you going to say anything, Derek?" Cybil nudged. His eyes jerked to the woman who was now wearing a smirk. He could see Tyler and Leslie urging him on with silent cheers behind Cybil, and Greg Kasal smiling knowingly.

Derek gulped visibly as he walked towards Angie. "You look… beautiful." His voice was barely above a whisper, but he was sure she heard it.

There were light tints of red on the nurse's face as she smiled back at him. "Thank you, Doc—Derek."

Lost for words, he could only continue to gaze at the woman's dazzling features. He could feel his body lean closer before…

"I forgot to greet you merry Christmas!" he seemed to shout. His face was only inches away from Angie's face, their lips so close to touching. Derek could feel everyone around them sigh and mutter and slap their foreheads to honor his stupidity.

Luckily, Angie had the grace to reply, "Merry Christmas, Derek."

"Merry Christmas. Um—" There was a pause.

He was once again saved as Cybil Kasal appeared with little baby Kari in tow saying, "Time to eat!"

Dinner was the classic Caduceus + Kasal family event. The Kasal brothers teased each other, Leslie and Angie cooed over Kari, Cybil threatened Victor, and Tyler was pestering Derek about Angie. Now there was no way to deny he had feelings for the blonde nurse.

"So, what did you get her for Christmas?"

"None of your business, Tyler."

Tyler wouldn't take no for an answer. "It is. Especially if Angie absolutely hates it and you get depressed, I'll be the one driving you to the nearest bar tonight then!"

"No."

"Yes."

"I said, no."

"Let me guess! It's lingerie! That's what I got Leslie for her birthday last year."

"What? No!"

"Hmm… Did you get Angie jewelry? I got Leslie that too."

"At least you gave her one normal gift."

"What? Like lingerie isn't normal."

"It isn't!"

Finally, Derek couldn't take it anymore. He stood up, cleared his plate, and walked outside on the porch. The air was cool and brisk; snow continued to gently fall from the sky. Derek took in a deep breath before watching it become fog in his hands.

"It's cold, isn't it?"

He spun around to see Angie Thompson, arms folded, wrapped in a warm jacket that reached her knees.

His hand found its way to the back of his head as he smiled nervously. "A little. You should go back inside, Angie, you could get sick."

"I could say the same thing."

"I just needed to clear my head a bit. Get away from…" He wanted to say, _everyone's talk of us being a couple_. "The noise."

But Derek saw it. He knew that Angie knew what was on his mind ever since he left the dining room, maybe when they spoke in the living room. Then again, it wasn't too hard to find out. His mother always told him he was like an open book.

Angie took two steps closer so that less than a foot of space separated them. "It could happen." she told him cryptically, before walking back inside.

Noting the silent, almost unnoticeable gesture to come inside, he quickly followed after her, grabbing her wrist when they both stopped at the doorway.

"Derek?"

In a not so far distance, he could hear the distinct whistling of his best friend and squeal of a certain green-haired nurse.

"M-Mistletoe," he said nervously. Derek Stiles could feel his heartbeat quicken and gradually become louder. The nurse in front of him raised an expectant eyebrow before closing her eyes, patiently waiting for the doctor to make a move.

Slowly, he began to lean down to meet the woman's lips. Then when they finally met, he almost didn't want to let go. All of his emotions, his love, seemed to pour out into that very kiss without abandon. Reality seem to fade into the distance. As they began to reach for each other, trying to bring the connection to more than just their lips, both of them heard a loud snap and felt as if the light around them suddenly got brighter.

"All right! Go Derek!"

"Aww!!!"

"Finally!"

"Good for you, Derek."

The surgeon and nurse duo broke apart for air, finally taking notice that all of the other party guests had surrounded them.

"What's everyone doing here?" Angie shouted in shock, her hands flying to her mouth.

Derek flushed a deep scarlet as he did his best to avoid eye contact with Tyler before finally turning to the blonde. When she noticed his eyes on her, she saw it. After months of pining for the man, she knew.

He was in love with her too.

…_I love you.

* * *

_

Sorry about that everyone! This should have been posted... a few weeks ago. I am truly sorry. But this is the finale to my five chapter ficlet! Yay! Thanks for sticking with me!

And another apology! I won't be working on Trauma Center for a while. Or maybe sooner than later? I've been really into the Bleach fanfics and I've decided to try my hand at them! No worries, I won't forget my TC origins. Well, see you when I get back on the Trauma Center fanfics!

- Jammed Radio


End file.
